buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Fronde
"La Fronde" est le dix-neuvième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent quarante-et-unième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 29 avril 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par Drew Z. Greenberg et réalisé par James A. Contner. Résumé Anticipant la catastrophe à venir, les habitants de Sunnydale commencent à quitter la ville en masse, la transformant peu à peu en ville fantôme. Willow utilise la magie pour obtenir des informations sur Caleb alors que Spike et Andrew sont envoyés par Giles en dehors de la ville pour suivre une piste le concernant. Ils ne découvrent cependant pas grand-chose d'utile lors de leur enquête dans un monastère où Caleb est passé. Au lycée, Buffy est surprise par Caleb et le combat tourne à l'avantage de ce dernier qui assomme la Tueuse. Quand elle retourne à la maison, encore meurtrie par son combat, elle découvre que Faith a amené les Potentielles au Bronze pour qu'elles puissent décompresser un peu. Là-bas, elles ont maille à partir avec des agents de police corrompus par la Force mais arrivent à s'en défaire. Buffy arrive sur ces entrefaites, les blâme pour leur comportement et les ramène à la maison où elle leur propose un nouveau plan pour attaquer Caleb. Mais, alors que Spike et Andrew sont toujours commodément absents, Buffy découvre que plus personne, y compris Willow, Alex et Dawn, ne lui fait confiance pour diriger le groupe. Dawn demande même à Buffy de quitter la maison, ce que cette dernière fait, et Faith devient le nouveau leader du groupe. Apparitions Personnages *Calid (mentionné) *Munroe *Duncan *Moine de Gilroy Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Tueuse Potentielle *Observateur *Sunnydale Police Department Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Démon à la peau qui tombe *Être supérieur Lieux *Mission de Gilroy *Hôpital de Sunnydale *Lycée de Sunnydale *Maison des Summers *Shadow Valley Vineyards *Le Bronze *Maple Court **Espresso Pump **Sunnydale Securities Bank **Sun Cinema Armes et Objets *Motocyclette de Spike Le Saviez-vous ? *Pour dire un dernier adieu au Bronze, le groupe qui joue dans l'épisode est Nerf Herder, qui s'avère aussi être le groupe qui a composé la musique du générique de la série. *L'officier de police qui demande à Faith de les suivre à l'extérieur du Bronze est le même acteur qui a joué le méchant Billy Blim dans l'épisode "Billy" de la saison 3 de la série ''Angel''. *Sur le menu du DVD de cet épisode, une image d'Alex est à l’honneur, mais son bandage est sur le mauvais œil. Chronologie *Cet épisode marque l'apparition finale du Bronze qui était un lieu récurrent de la série depuis le tout premier épisode. *Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition de Clem, qui quitte Sunnydale avec les autres habitants. Il reviendra dans l'épisode Harmonique Divergente de la saison 8. *Buffy est « virée » de sa maison, et Faith prend le relais en tant que Leader des Potentielles. *Le casque de football américain que porte Andrew lorsqu'il est à l'arrière de la moto de Spike est le même que portait Dawn dans l'épisode "Chaos, partie 1" de la saison 6. *Les habitants de Sunnydale désertent la ville. *Spike et Andrew parlent des "Fleurs d’ognons frits" pendant le trajet, Spike avait mentionné dans les épisodes "Triangle" et "La Déclaration" de la saison 5 qu'il aimait ce plat. En français, cela a été traduit par « Fleurs de Courgettes ». Musiques *Nerf Herder - « Mr. Spock » *Nerf Herder - « Rock City News » *Robert Duncan – original score Scènes coupées *Un échange entre Spike et Andrew : Andrew : « This one time, when I was in Sunday school, I woke up late, so my mom made me skip breakfast and I was really hungry, so I told the teacher I had to go to the bathroom, but I really broke into the supply closet and ate a whole package of communion wafers. » Spike : « Yeah? Good on you, boy. » Andrew : « But then I got sick for two days. » *Anya aurait du dire une phrase pour se moquer d’Andrew : Anya : « Andrew’s got plenty of tears left in him. Just tell him they canceled "Stargate". » Citations Caleb : De grandes choses se préparent, ici et maintenant. Cette école, le sceau, tout cela fait partie d'un changement profond et grandiose. Et tu vas prendre part à l'aventure. Pourquoi voudrais-tu rater cela ? Plus important encore : pourquoi chercherais-tu à l'empêcher ? Buffy : Je sais pas... j'imagine que je suis bornée ! Spike : Les fleurs de courgettes frits, ça c'est irrésistible. Andrew : Oh ouais, j'adore ça. Spike : Ouais, moi aussi. Andrew : C'est un légume et c'est une fleur. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment cette merveille est possible. Spike : Le secret qui fait toute la différence c'est qu'il faut laisser tremper la fleur dans l'eau glacée pendant une heure au moins, ensuite tu la plonges la tête en bas dans l'huile bouillante cinq minutes. Andrew : C'est génial. Spike : Ouais. Raconte cette conversation à quelqu'un et je te brise en deux. Faith : J'ai pas l'intention de la tuer. Ca m'a démangé mais je l'ai pas fait. Et puisque personne ne s'en donne la peine, je me félicite toute seule. Wood : De quoi ? De pas avoir tué Buffy ? Faith : C'est nouveau pour moi. Je débute. en:Empty Places nl:Empty Places es:Lugares vacíos de:Und raus bist Du Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7